Technical Field
The present technique relates to the field of data processing.
Technical Background
A data processing apparatus may support register renaming in which logical registers specified by instructions are mapped to physical registers provided in hardware. This can be useful for example to improve performance by eliminating dependencies between successive instructions writing to the same logical register by mapping their destination logical registers to different physical registers. This is particularly useful in an out-of-order processor in which eliminating data dependency hazards between instructions using register renaming increases the freedom to change the order in which instructions are executed to improve performance.